lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
There's No Place Like Home, Parts 2
Episode 13 and 14 - Written by: Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse Directed by: Jack Bender ---- Part 2 Act 1 - Kate's car speeds away from Jack outside the runway at the airport in Los Angeles at night. Suddenly, her tires skid as the car brakes to a stop, then speeds back toward Jack in reverse gear. Kate sighs, tear trickling down her face, before she starts in on Jack, who stands there at the fence beyond the runway. KATE: "We have to go back"? "We have to go back"? JACK: Now hold on— KATE: Who do you think you are?! You call me over and over again for two days straight, stoned on your pills! And then you show up here with an obituary for Jeremy Bentham. Sighs When he came to me and I heard what he had to say, I knew he was crazy. But you... You believed him. JACK: Yes. KATE: Him, of all people. JACK: Yes, Kate, I did, because he said that that was the only way that I could keep you safe—you and Aaron. slaps Jack. KATE: Don't you say his name. I still have to explain to him why you are not there to read to him, so don't you say his name! JACK: I'm sorry. KATE: I've spent the last three years trying to forget all the horrible things that happened on the day that we left. How dare you ask me to go back? turns around and walks back to her car. She gets back in, shuts the door, and speeds off, leaving Jack standing there. ---- - Jack leads Sawyer through the jungle. Sawyer carries a rifle; Jack, a handgun. SAWYER: You sure we're going the right way? JACK: Lapidus said they were headed northeast. SAWYER: You might wanna slow down a little, 'cause you look like you're about to keel over, Doc. JACK: I'm fine. SAWYER: Of course you're fine. You're always fine— stops Sawyer as they take in the dilapidated greenhouse in front of them. Most of its walls and roof have fallen in, and the jungle has had a big head start reclaiming the rest. They crouch down and observe quietly. SAWYER: Is this it? JACK: I don't know. SAWYER: So what's the plan, Sundance? JACK: The plan is we wait til— hear what sounds like a zipper zipping. They swing around, pointing their weapons toward the source of the sound, rustling branches. Through the foliage they see Hurley, apparently finishing up some business. SAWYER: Hugo? HURLEY: Sawyer! zips up his pants. SAWYER: You all right? HURLEY: Dude, you came back. How'd you know where I was? sees Jack a few feet behind Sawyer. JACK: It's good to see you, Hurley. HURLEY: Awkwardly Yeah. Yeah, man. You, too. JACK: So where the hell is he? ---- chirp as Jack, Sawyer, and Hurley hike up toward the greenhouse. Within, Jack sees Locke checking underneath overgrown shelves of plants. JACK: Locke! turns around. LOCKE: Hello, Jack. ---- [The freighter Kahana motors through open water. Inside the armory, a green light shines on a radio receiver. Desmond examines the bomb it's connected to. Michael and Jin are with him.] DESMOND: There's enough C-4 here to blow up a bloody aircraft carrier. When I was in the army... I did six months' explosive ordnance disposal, which, as the saying goes, is just enough time to learn how to blow yourself up. MICHAEL: Is it on a timer? And why hasn't it gone off yet? DESMOND: This is a—a radio receiver. It's... it's like a walkie-talkie. You send it a signal, and, uh... it—it triggers a bomb remotely. JIN: So can we... turn off? DESMOND: deeply through his lips This is a... this is a trip wire. Move it, and... boom. This is dummy wiring. If you cut the wrong one... boom. This is multiple firing systems. You disable one, and the next one... boom. Uh, this... battery's the power source. If you disconnect it— JIN: Boom. Act 2 the greenhouse, Jack confronts Locke while Sawyer and Hurley stand idly behind. JACK: What are you doing in here? LOCKE: There's a—a DHARMA station below us, and, um, I'm looking for a way to get in. JACK: Get in and do what? LOCKE: Hugo, James, would you mind if I spoke to Jack alone? and Sawyer turn to leave. JACK: Don't bother. We just came back for Hurley. Let's go. turns to leave. Sawyer starts to leave, but Hurley looks like he doesn't want to leave Locke behind. LOCKE: Jack, you need to hear what I have to say— turns around and begins speaking forcefully. JACK: What I need to do is to walk back to the chopper, get on it, and get the rest of our people off this island. HURLEY: Uh, dude, probably not the best idea right now. Those Rambo guys are taking Ben to that helicopter. He surrendered himself to 'em about an hour ago. JACK: Locke Now why the hell would he do that? ---- and the other mercenaries march Ben through the jungle. Hulky, crew-cut Redfern takes up the rear, his giant rifle pointed into the trees, vigilant against any ambush. Ben's hands are bound with plastic hand bindings. KEAMY: So tell me something, Ben. What is it that makes you so important, hmm? I'm curious. I'm curious as to why Mr. Widmore would pay me so much money just to come out here and capture you and bring you back alive. BEN: Charles Widmore tell you to kill my daughter? and they others hear metal rattling. The helicopter is very near, and pilot Frank Lapidus tries to un-handcuff himself from it using a pair of pliers. KEAMY: Hey! How'd he get the toolbox? marches up to Lapidus. LAPIDUS: Damn. throws the pliers away into the helicopter. KEAMY: Who gave you the toolbox, Frank? LAPIDUS: Who, uh... KEAMY: in Lapidus's face Hey! Keamy, a branch snaps, and some grass rustles. Frank looks in the direction of the disturbance. Keamy whirls around and draws his rifle at the source of the sound. All the other mercenaries do the same. Kate comes running out. She puts her hands up. KEAMY: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. You're good right there. stops and pants, out of breath. KEAMY: Who are you? KATE: Gasping I'm Kate. I'm one of the passengers of Flight 815. KEAMY: Why are you running? KATE: I'm being chased... and points to Ben by his people. calls to his men and orders them, pointing to different positions in the jungle. KEAMY: Kocol... Lacour... Redfern on flank. men go. Omar stays near the helicopter. Keamy grabs Kate by the wrist and pulls her over down beside Ben near the helicopter. KEAMY: Come here. KATE: Whoa. Hey. KEAMY: Get on your knees. pushes Kate and she falls to her knees. KATE: Uhh! KEAMY: Hands above your heads, both of you. do as they are told. Kate pants. Lapidus looks around, still handcuffed to the helicopter. whisper indistinctly. The ghostly whispers distract the mercenaries as they search for the source of the sounds. Distantly, something runs through the foliage. Suddenly, a man topples out of a tree onto Kocol, tackling him to the ground, pulling his head backwards and cracking his neck before Kocol can make a sound. Keamy looks in Lacour's direction, but sees nothing. Keamy and Redfern spread out. Keamy sees something run through the foliage. Kate looks at Ben, who observes silently. Then, another man jumps from a hiding spot behind some tall grass and whips a snare around Lacour's legs. Lacour trips backward, squeezing the trigger on his rifle as he falls, spraying a stream of muzzle flare into the air. KEAMY: Now! Spray it! Redfern, and Omar begin shooting blindly into the jungle around them. Kate and Ben duck and cover. Lapidus seeks refuge inside the helicopter and dodges the return fire that seems to be coming at the mercenaries from the jungle, where men are spotted shooting rifles from. Near Redfern, a man raises a pistol-like weapon and fires. With a whoosh, a stun dart flies through the air into Redfern's muscular neck. Redfern grabs at his neck on the point of impact, but with an electric crackling sound the stun dart activates and Redfern goes down, his limbs quaking. Grunting, Keamy leaps for cover behind a large rock as the gunfire continues from all around him. Omar fires aimlessly. Bullets ricochet. KATE: Ben, stay close. Run! Run. grabs onto Ben and the two start running away from the helicopter. Keamy cocks his rifle and leaves his cover to pursue. Just then, a grenade lands right next to the helicopter. LAPIDUS: Grenade! kicks the grenade away from the helicopter, grunting. It lands right next to Omar and explodes, sending Omar flying backward through the air. Keamy ducks again behind the rock as dirt and debris rain on him. He gets up, lets show a grimace that evinces both exasperation and determination, and goes after Kate and Ben. The chase through the jungle is on. Kate and Ben have a head start, but Ben, whose hands are bound, has a tough time keeping up, and finally stumbles and falls. BEN: Uhh! KATE: Get up. Come on. Get up. runs back for him and pulls him up—but Keamy is closer now. Suddenly, Sayid sacks Keamy— KEAMY: Uhh! Aah! the two tumble down a slope. Keamy recovers first and draws his handgun, but Sayid grabs Keamy's arm and pushes it to the side just before Keamy gets off a shot. Keamy swings his arm around and pulls the trigger a second time; the bullet flies aimlessly in the opposite direction. Keamy twists Sayid's arm, leveraging Sayid into the ground, but Sayid keeps hold of the gun and flips a leg up to kick Keamy off of him. Keamy falls backward and loses hold of the gun. Sayid grabs it and begins to point it at Keamy, but Keamy kicks a long leg up toward Sayid and kicks the gun out of Sayid's hands. Sayid turns to run toward it. Keamy gets up and pursues, latching onto Sayid's two shoulders. Sayid forgets about the gun and turns under Keamy, unsheathing a curve-bladed knife from Keamy's leg and stabbing it into Keamy's armpit. KEAMY: Aah! two shout battle grunts at each other through a rapid-fire series of attacks and counterattacks: Keamy grabs Sayid's knife arm and knees Sayid, causing Sayid to drop the knife and double over just before Keamy drives an elbow down onto the back of Sayid's head. Sayid recovers quickly, and Keamy throws a right-left one-two, but Sayid blocks the blows and uppercuts Keamy. Keamy's head goes backward, but Keamy comes up with an elbow directly to Sayid's face, and Sayid goes down, falling on his back. Keamy spits from a bloodied mouth. Keamy limps toward the fallen gun. Sayid rolls over and crawls toward it. He picks up a fallen tree limb and swings it around into the back of Keamy's right leg. He hits Keamy in the legs again, and then swings around and hits Keamy in the front of the neck, sending Keamy backward down the slope and onto his back. KEAMY: Aah! Grunting comes down upon Keamy with the tree limb, but Keamy grabs it and catapults Sayid over the top of him. The momentum of the motion sends Sayid landing on his back with Keamy square on top of him, straddling Sayid's body and pressing the tree limb down into Sayid, with Sayid's only defense to try to bench-press the limb up and away from him. Keamy wins this fight and the limb presses down into Sayid's neck, strangling him. Sayid gasps for air. Keamy presses harder. And harder. And harder. Then—gunfire. Three shots. Keamy topples off of Sayid. Panting, Sayid looks up to see Richard with a handgun in his outstretched arm. Richard lowers the gun and walks toward Sayid. Sayid struggles to his knees as numerous, dirty Others emerge from the tall grass and jungle around them. Kate and Ben, too, come running down the path and into the clearing where Sayid and Keamy's fight took place. Kate offers Sayid a hand and helps him up, smiling at him. Ben looks down at Keamy. Keamy's eyes stare blankly into the sky, wide open. Ben turns toward the man who fired the final shots. BEN: Thank you for coming, Richard. RICHARD: My pleasure. reaches his bound hands toward Kate, who has picked up Keamy's knife that Sayid dropped in the fight. BEN: Could you cut me free, Kate? cuts the plastic bindings off of Ben's hands. BEN: What was the arrangement? RICHARD: They, uh, help us free you, and we let 'em off the island. BEN: Fair enough. The helicopter is yours. You and Sayid have a safe journey back. KATE: So we can go? Off the island? That's it? BEN: That's it. Act 3 - In Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute, Hurley opens a candy bar. MICHAEL'S MOTHER: Thank you, miss. NURSE: Mm-hmm. MICHAEL'S MOTHER: Are you Hurley? HURLEY: Yeah. MICHAEL'S MOTHER: Are you dangerous? HURLEY: I'm sorry. Do I know you? MICHAEL'S MOTHER: No, you don't know me... but you know my grandson. Michael's mother, Walt stands at the far end of the room. No longer a ten-year-old, he has grown into a strikingly handsome teenage man. MICHAEL'S MOTHER: Now we've traveled all the way across country just so he could see you. I need to know if you're gonna do anything crazy. HURLEY: I won't do anything crazy. sits down in a chair across from Hurley. HURLEY: Hey, Walt. WALT: Hey, Hurley. HURLEY: You're getting big, Dude. WALT: You know, when you came back, I was waiting for one of you to come see me, but... nobody did. HURLEY: I'm sorry. WALT: Do you know who did come see me? Jeremy Bentham. I don't understand why you're all lying. HURLEY: voice We're lying... because it's the only way to protect everyone that didn't come back. WALT: Like my dad? HURLEY: Like your dad, yeah. ---- - Hurley and Sawyer are waiting just outside the Orchid greenhouse. SAWYER: What the hell they talkin' about in there, anyway? HURLEY: I don't know. Leader stuff? scoffs. He eyes Hurley's wrapper of soda crackers. SAWYER: Where'd you get that? HURLEY: Came from a box Ben dug up out of the ground. They're good. gives Sawyer a soda cracker. HURLEY: Thanks for coming back for me. SAWYER: on the cracker Ah, you got it. HURLEY: Claire and the baby okay? looks at Hurley. ---- and Locke are inside the Orchid greenhouse. JACK: What did you wanna talk to me about, John? squawks in distance. LOCKE: I want you to reconsider leaving the island, Jack. I would like you to stay. JACK: You'd like me to stay? LOCKE: Yeah, that's right. JACK: Chuckles You threw a knife into the back of an unarmed woman. You led half of our people across the island and got most of them killed. LOCKE: Well, Jack, you put a gun to my head and you pulled the trigger. I was hoping we could let bygones be bygones. JACK: Well, I'll tell you what. You stay here in your little greenhouse, but the rest of us are going home. LOCKE: But you're not supposed to go home. JACK: And what am I supposed to do? Oh, I think I remember. What was it that you said on the way out to the hatch—that crashing here was our destiny? LOCKE: You know, Jack. You know that you're here for a reason. You know it. And if you leave this place, that knowledge is gonna eat you alive from the inside out...until you decide to come back. JACK: Good-bye, John. turns to leave. LOCKE: You're gonna have to lie. JACK: Excuse me? LOCKE: If you have to go, then you have to lie about everything...everything that happened since we got to the island it's the only way to protect it. JACK: Sighs It's an island, John. No one needs to protect it. LOCKE: It's not an island. It's a place where miracles happen. And—and—if you—if you don't believe that, Jack, if you can't believe that, just wait till you see what I'm about to do. JACK: There's no such thing as miracles. LOCKE: Well... we'll just have to see which one of us is right. BEN: Am I interrupting? whirls around to see Ben entering the greenhouse. He points his gun at Ben, cocking it. BEN: Nice to see you, too, Jack. ignores the threat from Jack and moves right past Jack and Locke into the interior of the greenhouse. BEN: Couldn't find the Anthuriums, could you? LOCKE: I don't know what they look like. shakes a small potted flower, then reaches underneath a shelf and activates a switch. Metal clacks, and a door creaks as a secret elevator is exposed. JACK: What are you doing? BEN: Didn't you tell him? LOCKE: I tried. BEN: Sayid and Kate are waiting for you at the helicopter. I understand that your people from the beach are being brought to the freighter even as we speak. JACK: What? BEN: I'd love to fill you in on everything you missed, Jack, but you, Hugo, James, you need to get moving. If I were you, I'd want to be on that boat within the hour. Good-bye, Jack. Locke Let's go. LOCKE: Lie to them, Jack. If you do it half as well as you lie to yourself, they'll believe you. gets into the elevator. He and Jack share a glance through the window before it takes him and Ben down. Act 4 the freigher, Michael is pushing a tank of liquid nitrogen across the deck. speaks indistinctly. MAN: Yeah, I'll be right here. crying. SUN: Michael? What's going on down there? MAN: Ready to go? speaks indistinctly. MICHAEL: Did you tell anybody? SUN: No, Michael. I—I didn't. Can you... t-turn it off? fusses. MICHAEL: It isn't even on yet. But, yeah, if what's in this tank does what it's supposed to do, we're gonna be okay. continues fussing. MICHAEL: Look, I'll send Jin upstairs. There's no need for him to be down there with me when he can be up here with you. SUN: I'm pregnant. MICHAEL: Congratulations, Sun. takes the canister below deck. ---- DESMOND: You're gonna what? MICHAEL: Freeze it. This is liquid nitrogen. We use it in the refrigeration hold. The bomb needs a charge from the battery to detonate, right? And the battery runs on a—a chemical reaction. I spray the battery. I can keep it cold. No reaction. DESMOND: And what's the catch? MICHAEL: The catch is we only have one canister. We use it up, we're right back where we started. DESMOND: Well, shouldn't we save it till the light turns red? MICHAEL: If we see that light turn red and the battery's not already cold, that is the last thing we will ever see. Either way, at least we'll have a warning, buy ourselves some time. DESMOND: All right, um, freeze the battery. Jin, help me trace back these wires, make a list of where each of them goes to. Hissing. begins to freeze the battery. ---- revving in distance. the Island, Daniel arrives back on the beach with the raft. MAN: Boat! shouts indistinctly. Motor powers down. People run to help Daniel pull the raft onto the beach. FARADAY: Thank you. MAN: Down there. JULIET: Did you get them all to the boat? FARADAY: Yeah, everybody's safe. JULIET: Are they coming closer? FARADAY: They fixed the engine, and they're gonna get as close to the island as they can without hitting the reef, so the next trip shouldn't take so long. I'm just gonna get some water, and I'll come back in a minute. JULIET: Okay, I'll get the next group ready to go. FARADAY: Thank you. JULIET: Dan! FARADAY: Yeah? JULIET: Thanks for helping us. FARADAY: Absolutely. JULIET: Okay, let's go! up the beach, Rose finds Miles in the kitchen. ROSE: Uh, who told you you could eat those peanuts? MILES: May—may I eat these peanuts? ROSE: I'm gonna keep my eye on you, shorty. FARADAY: entering Miles... MILES: Somethin' wrong with your neck? FARADAY: Follow me, please. CHARLOTTE: Dan, you're back. Hey. What's wrong? FARADAY: I'm leaving in ten minutes to take the next group of people to the freighter. You need to make sure that you're with me on that raft, all right? MILES: Well, don't worry about me, 'cause I'm gonna stay. FARADAY: Miles, no, uh, uh, I don't think I'm getting across the... direness of the circumstance. MILES: Oh, no, you're very dire, but I'm still gonna stay. sees Charlotte come near. FARADAY: Hey, ten minutes. CHARLOTTE: Yep. leaves. MILES: I'm surprised you wanna leave. CHARLOTTE: Sorry? MILES: It's just weird. You know, after all that time you spent trying to get back here. CHARLOTTE: What do you mean, get back here? MILES: ...What do I mean? walks away as Charlotte considers what he said. ---- and Ben are going down in the elevator. Whirring. LOCKE: How deep is the station? BEN: Deep. squeak. it stops, Ben begins switching lights on. Switch clicks, electricity powers up. Switches and knobs clicking. LOCKE: Is this the magic box? BEN: No, John, it's not. clicks, whirring. LOCKE: What is all this stuff for? BEN: Same things that all the DHARMA stations are for paper—silly experiments. LOCKE: What kind of experiments? BEN: You know what, John? rattle as Ben rummages through a drawer and retrieves a videocassette. BEN: Why don't you watch this very informative video that will answer some of your questions... flips on a TV set, which hisses with static. BEN: ...and I'll take care of some business. videotape player whirrs into operation. The image on the screen warps and distorts, as if the tape is very old and has seen many playings. SCIENTIST: video Hello. I'm Dr. Edgar Halliwax... and distorts and this is the orientation film for station six of the DHARMA Initiative. As you've no doubt surmised, station six, or "The Orchid," is not... and distorts a botanical research unit. The unique properties... and distorts of this island have created a kind of Casimir effect, allowing the DHARMA initiative to conduct unique experiments in both space and time. Clatter This... is "the vault", constructed adjacent to a pocket of what we believe... and distorts to be negatively charged "exotic matter". Great care must be taken to avoid leaving inorganic materials... and distorts inside the chamber. The electromagnetic energy within the island can be highly volatile and unpredictable. Now, for your own safety and the safety of those around you, metallic objects must never... and distorts be placed within the vault. a loud clank as Ben sets a metal trash bin into the vault. SCIENTIST: video whirring In our first demonstration, we will attempt to shift the test subject 100 milliseconds ahead in four-dimensional space. For the briefest... and distorts of moments, the animal will seem to disappear, but in reality... distorts the tape starts to rewind. Locke tries pressing the stop button, but the tape keeps rewinding. He bangs on the top of the videotape player, but to no effect. The machine keeps whirring. Locke gets up and goes to Ben. LOCKE: Hey. Uh... was he talking about what I think he was talking about? BEN: If you mean time-travelling bunnies, then yes. LOCKE: You do know that he said specifically not to put anything metal in here. stares at Locke for a second, then gives a curt, exasperated nod and turns back to his work. Suddenly, they hear a metal creak and a clank and a squeak as the elevator starts making the trip back up the shaft with a whirring sound. LOCKE: You expecting someone? elevator continues to squeak up the shaft. BEN: May I have my weapon back? Act 5 Sawyer and Jack arrive at the helicopter. HURLEY: Sayid! Kate! and Hurley hug Good to see you, Dude. looks at the dead body of a mercenary. SAWYER: He say somethin' to tick you off, Freckles? KATE: Didn't kill that one. SAWYER: Well, which one did you kill? JACK: Where's the baby? KATE: He's with Sun, and they should be at the freighter by now. Are you okay? JACK: I am now. Panting. SAWYER: Frank Hey Kenny Rogers. What you trying to do there, pick a lock? LAPIDUS: You got a better idea? SAWYER: Hacksaw. LAPIDUS: For the handcuffs, right? begins to saw the handcuffs. LAPIDUS: Okay, take it easy. SAWYER: Ay. All right, all right. JACK: Sayid, how'd you get back? SAYID: I took the Zodiac from the freighter. JACK: Is it safe? A body from the boat washed up on the beach. SAYID: It's safe now. finishing cutting Lapidus free. LAPIDUS: All right! Let's get the hell outta here! SAWYER: Let's go, Freckles. I've seen enough of this rock. powering up. Everyone boards the helicopter. HURLEY: After we drop everyone off at the boat, we can come back and look for Claire, right? JACK: Absolutely. LAPIDUS: Hands and feet inside the vehicle! Let's go for a ride! chopper takes off and heads away from the Island. ---- the Orchid station, the elevator creaks to the bottom of the shaft. It stops with a clank and a squeak. Two army boots stand inside. Above them, a hand reaches down and unsheathes a knife from a boot. It's Keamy. He lifts the elevator gate and limps out into the station. In the distance, Dr. Halliwax continues to talk on the videotape. SCIENTIST: video ...properties of this island have created a kind of Casimir effect... KEAMY: I know you're down here, Ben. Panting Crouching in the dark, just waiting to take a shot at me. SCIENTIST: video This... is "the vault"... KEAMY: Well, you better aim for the head, Ben! Not like your boyfriend who shot me in the back like a coward! SCIENTIST: video ...to avoid leaving inorganic materials inside... KEAMY: This body armor's, um, been known to take a bullet or two in its time. continues to speak indistinctly. KEAMY: But before you take your shot, Ben, let me tell you about this. Panting removes his flack jacket and it falls to the floor. Strapped to his bare bicep is a device with a green light on it. The light shines in the darkness. KEAMY: See that? I took out a bit of a—a life insurance policy, Ben. It's a heart rate monitor, and it's connected to a radio transmitter. W—we call it a "dead man's trigger", Ben. If my heart stops beating... panting it sends a little signal to the 500 pounds of C-4 that I've got hardwired out there on the freighter that'd kill a lot of innocent people, Ben. If you think I'm bluffing, need I remind you of, uh... how your daughter looked as she bled out? Face-down in the grass? Panting wheels around and assumes a combat stance with his knife when he sees Locke standing there. KEAMY: Who the hell are you? LOCKE: My name is John Locke, and I have no... conflict with you. And neither do the people on that boat. So... why don't you put your knife down? We can talk about this. KEAMY: Well, John Locke... I've never really been one for talk. a clank and a shouted grunt, Ben emerges from his hiding place, leaping at Keamy. He hits Keamy first in the head, then in Keamy's injured leg with his telescopic baton, sending Keamy to the floor. Then he grabs the knife from Keamy and begins stabbing. BEN: You killed my daughter. KEAMY: Aah! BEN: You killed my daughter! LOCKE: Ben! Ben! Ben, stop! No, no! Stop! keeps screaming and grunts as Locke pulls Ben away from the wounded, gagging Keamy. LOCKE: Ben, what did you do? device starts beeping. LOCKE: You just killed everybody on that boat. continues. BEN: So? Act 6 a distant end of the beach camp, Daniel Faraday finds and shares a private moment with Charlotte Lewis. FARADAY: Hey, Charlotte! Listen, uh, I wanted to say before you get on the boat, please— CHARLOTTE: I'm gonna stay, Daniel... for now, anyway. FARADAY: Charlotte... there is no "for now". If you don't come with me, "for now" could be forever. CHARLOTTE: Nothing's forever. FARADAY: Why? CHARLOTTE: Would it make any sense if I told you I was still looking for where I was born? FARADAY: N—no. laugh as they embrace and Charlotte kisses Faraday on the cheek. CHARLOTTE: Good-bye, Daniel. walks to the raft. FARADAY: Let me guess. You're not coming. JULIET: I promised I wouldn't leave until I got everyone here safely off this island. Relax. I'll still be here when you get back. FARADAY: Right, right... when I get back. Okay. Everybody ready? Let's get started. Off we go. ---- the freighter, Michael continues to spray the battery. DESMOND: I think I might have something. Okay, so... so if... if I cut this wire, it... it should disconnect the firing mechanisms. JIN: Stop! 여기 연결돼 있어. No good. DESMOND: Damn it! I—I just don't know enough. H—how do we even know your little freezing trick's doing anything? MICHAEL: We'll know if that light turns red and we're still here. DESMOND: How much stuff do we have left? MICHAEL: We got a quarter tank. DESMOND: What happens if we can't deactivate the bomb? MICHAEL: We better get everybody the hell off this boat. ---- chopper is heading for the freigher. Frank notices the fuel gauge rapidly going down. SAYID: What's the matter? LAPIDUS: We're losing fuel. JACK: What?! LAPIDUS: We're losing fuel! Look outside, tell me if you can see anything! looks outside. Sayid spots a fuel leak. SAYID: We have a fuel leak! A bullet must have pierced the tank! LAPIDUS: We gotta find a place to set her down! JACK: No, don't land! LAPIDUS: What?! JACK: There's no fuel on the island! We've gotta get to the boat, or this chopper's useless! LAPIDUS: I'm telling ya, I don't see the boat! JACK: Well, then keep looking! LAPIDUS: We gotta get every ounce of extra weight off this chopper now! Anything that's not bolted down, toss it out! throws various pieces of luggage into the water. JACK: Now what? Is that enough? Can we make it?! LAPIDUS: I'd feel a hell of a lot better if we were a few hundred pounds lighter! Well, if we don't make it, we're still close enough to ditch it on the beach. JACK: Hey! Do not go back to the island! LAPIDUS: We might not have a choice, Doc. SAWYER: Hey... indistinctly KATE: Why are you telling me this? and Kate kiss. SAWYER: Just do it, Freckles. jumps from the chopper. KATE: Sawyer! a moment, he surfaces from the water. After watching the helicopter flying away, he turns and starts swimming back to the Island. Part 3 Act 1 - Outside Santa Rosa, a man is reading a newspaper in his car when there is a knock at the window. SAYID: Excuse me, sir. I'm sorry to bother you. But do you have the time, please? GUY IN CAR: Yeah. It's eight fif— shoots the man dead. ---- Sayid finds Hurley's room and enters. Hurley is playing a game of chess, seemingly against no one. HURLEY: Sayid? SAYID: Hello, Hurley. HURLEY: I think visiting hours are over, Dude. SAYID: This isn't a visit. I want you to come with me. HURLEY: Come with you where? SAYID: Somewhere safe. HURLEY: And why would I go anywhere with you? I haven't seen you in, like, forever. SAYID: Because circumstances have changed. HURLEY: What circumstances? SAYID: Bentham's dead. HURLEY: What? SAYID: Two days ago. HURLEY: What happened? SAYID: They said it was suicide. HURLEY: What do you mean, they "said" it was suicide? And why are you calling him "Bentham"? His name is— SAYID: Don't say it. We're being watched. HURLEY: Dude, I've been having regular conversations with dead people. The last thing I need now is paranoia. SAYID: I just killed a man who's been perched outside this facility for the last week. I'm finding paranoia keeps me alive. HURLEY: We're not going back, are we? SAYID: No. Just somewhere safe. HURLEY: Okay then. Hold on a sec. makes a move on the chess board. HURLEY: Checkmate, Mr. Eko. leave. ---- - The chopper is still heading for the boat. SAYID: Where's the freighter? LAPIDUS: I don't know. I stayed on course. They must have it on the move again. SAYID: How much fuel? LAPIDUS: Four, five minutes worth, unless somebody else wants to jump. JACK: Kate looking out the window As soon as we get to the boat, we'll go back for him. HURLEY: Hey! There it is! The boat! I see it! Behind us! ---- the Orchid, Keamy is breathing erratically. Monitor beeping steadily. LOCKE: Ben, help me. If he dies, everybody on that boat dies. BEN: That's not my problem, John. beeping continues. Keamy wheezes. LOCKE: Hang on, man. Hang on! KEAMY: Hoarsely Wherever you go... Widmore... erratically he'll find you. beeping continues. BEN: Not if I find him first. beeping erratically. LOCKE: whispers Hey. No. No. voice Hey. Hey! Hey! dies. Beep, beep. The light on the device turns red. ---- The light on the bomb receiver turns red. MICHAEL: You two need to go now. Get everybody off the boat. We have maybe five minutes left in the tank. Go! JIN: You go. Go. I stay. leaves. Valve squeaking. Michael sprays the battery. ---- runs to the deck and notices the chopping coming. DESMOND: Oh, bloody hell. Don't land! You can't land! Don't land! Don't land! There's a bomb! There's a bomb! Get away! There's a bomb! You can't land! Go back! JACK: Did he say "bomb"? DESMOND: Don't land! JACK: What are you doing?! LAPIDUS: I don't care what the hell he's screaming! I'm flying on fumes! I gotta put this bird down! DESMOND: No! Don't land! Hissing No! No! Look, you don't understand! Jin and Michael are doing everything they can, but there's no time! You've gotta get off the boat now! knocks. JACK: How long till we can fly again? LAPIDUS: Somebody patch the other hole where the bullet came out! DESMOND: Give it to me. I'll do it. LAPIDUS: Here! Somebody pump some gas! JACK: I'll handle the fuel. LAPIDUS: Get that life raft right there! Come on! Let's go! crying. KATE: Hey, Sun! Sun! Where you going? We gotta go. SUN: Jin's below with Michael. I can't— KATE: No, no, there's no time! There's no time. We have to go. SUN: I won't leave him! KATE: Okay. You get the baby on the chopper. I'll get Jin. All right? LAPIDUS: Just keep pumping till I get it started! That'll be enough to get us to the island. ---- resumes. MICHAEL: Jin, you gotta go. There's nothing more we can do, man. JIN: No, I can find— MICHAEL: Hey, come on. It's over. I'm almost out of this stuff. Listen, you are a father now. Get to your wife and get her home. JIN: Thank you, Michael. MICHAEL: You're welcome. Go. leaves. ---- engine starting. Jin runs through the corridors of the boat. JACK: Hey! Not yet! LAPIDUS: Your buddy said we got five minutes as of three minutes ago. If you're going, this is it. Let's go! JACK: Kate! Come on! KATE: Jin's still inside! Jin's still inside. We can't leave him behind. JACK: Come on. Listen, I'm not leaving without you. We gotta get out of here now. LAPIDUS: Let's go! continues crying. DESMOND: Give me a minute! No! Wait! SUN: Where's Jin? chopper takes off. Man shouts indistinctly. Jin makes it to the deck. JIN: 자기야! 자기야! 여기야! 여기야! 나 아직 여기 있어! continues crying. SUN: It's Jin! No! Jin! Jin! Jin! We have to go back! Turn around! LAPIDUS: We can't do it! SUN: We have to! We need to go back! ---- deck, Michael sprays the battery but the tank runs out. Ghostly voices are whispering. CHRISTIAN: You can go now, Michael. MICHAEL: Who are you? The freigher explodes. SUN: Shrieking Jin! Sobbing Aah! creaking loudly. SUN: Shrieking Jin! Act 2 gasping and sobbing. SUN: Go back lower! We have to go find Jin! JACK: Sun, there's nobody down there! SUN: You can't see anything from here! LAPIDUS: We didn't get enough fuel! We can't go back! SUN: Go lower! I know he's there! SAYID: Sun, I'm—Sun, I'm so sorry. He's not— SUN: He's down there! I know he's down there! LAPIDUS: We gotta go! SUN: No! I'm not leaving him! SAYID: Can't get to him! SUN: No, we're not leaving him! We're not! Turn back around! JACK: Sun! Sun! It's gone! wailing. JACK: He's gone. wailing. KATE: Shh. Shh. JACK: Lapidus! Fly us back to the island. LAPIDUS: You got it. continues wailing. SUN: No! Sobbing No! No! Shrieking No! ---- - In London, Sun walks alongside the Thames near the Tower Bridge. Her cell phone rings. She takes it out and opens it up. SUN: 어, 엄마. Hello? MRS. PAIK: 얘, 누가 너하고 얘기하고 싶대! 지연아, 엄마하고 얘기 좀 해볼래?[Subtitle: Hello! Someone wants to talk to you! Say hello to your mother, Ji Yeon.] JI YEON: 엄마, 엄마. [Subtitle: Mama, Mama.] SUN: 우리 예쁜 딸! Hello my love! MRS. PAIK: 얘, 너 어디 있니? [Subtitle: Where are you?] SUN: 런던에 있어요. 일 마무리 하고 오늘 밤에 출발해요. I'm in London. I leave tonight. Just finishing a little business. MRS. PAIK: 그래, 그럼 여행 안전하게 잘 해. [Subtitle: Fly safe.] SUN: 그럴게요, 엄마. 집에서 봐요. I will. Good-bye mother. indistinctly. WIDMORE: All right, guys. Thanks. SUN: Excuse me. Mr. Widmore? WIDMORE: Yes. SUN: I'm Sun Kwon... Mr. Paik's daughter. I'm the managing director of Paik Industries. WIDMORE: Yes, of course. How is your father? SUN: Excellent, thank you. WIDMORE: Quite the golfer. I believe I owe him dinner after our last game. SUN: Are you really going to pretend that you don't know who I am? WIDMORE: I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about, Ms. Kwon. SUN: Yes, you do know, Mr. Widmore... just like you know we've been lying all this time about where we were and what happened to us there. You and I have common interests. When you're ready to discuss them... hands Widmore her Paik Industries business card from her pocket. SUN: Call me. As you know, we're not the only ones who left the island. turns and begins to walk away. Widmore calls after her. WIDMORE: Ms. Kwon? Why would you want to help me? continues walking. ---- - In the Orchid, Ben is still putting objects into the vault. LOCKE: Why? BEN: "Why" what? LOCKE: Why did you kill him when you knew it would destroy the boat? BEN: Well, John, I really wasn't thinking straight. Sometimes... good command decisions get compromised by bad emotional responses. clatter. BEN: I'm sure you're gonna do a much better job of separating the two than I ever did. closes the door on the vault and turns it on. LOCKE: What are you doing? whirring and crackling. LOCKE: I asked you a question! BEN: If I were you, I'd duck. and crackling grows louder. Electricity crackling, hissing, rumbling. The vault explodes. Crackling, hissing and rumbling stop. BEN: I better change. ---- is sitting on the beach with a bottle of alcohol. Sawyer swims to the shore and walks up to Juliet. SAWYER: Nice day for a swim. JULIET: What are you doing here? SAWYER: Decided to take a dip. regards Juliet's bottle of DHARMA-brand flavored rum. SAWYER: Whatcha celebratin'? JULIET: I'm not celebrating. a flick of her sad eyes, Juliet indicates behind Sawyer. He gets the point and looks to the ocean. A distant plume of black smoke wafts on the horizon. SAWYER: Is that our boat? JULIET: It was. Act 3 LOCKE: What's that for? BEN: I'm going somewhere cold. zips up jacket. LOCKE: Then where is mine? BEN: You don't need one because you're not going with me. LOCKE: Yes, I am going with you. BEN: No, John, you're not. LOCKE: Jacob told me what we had to do. You don't get to make all the decisions— BEN: He told you what to do, but he didn't tell you how because he wants me to suffer the consequences. LOCKE: What consequences? BEN: Whoever moves the island can never come back. So I'd like you to get on the elevator, John, and go back up. Richard and my people will be waiting 2 miles east of the Orchid. LOCKE: Waiting for me? BEN: Ready, willing and able to share what they know. And then they will follow your every word. Good-bye, John. I'm sorry I made your life so miserable. exhales deeply as he shakes Locke's hand. LOCKE: What do I tell 'em to do? picks up a crowbar. BEN: You'll find your way, John. You always do. ---- walks through the jungle. Birds chirping. He comes across the Others' camp. Man and woman speaking indistinctly. Fire crackling. RICHARD: Hello, John. Welcome home. ---- in the Orchid, Ben clears the vault and enters a hole which has been blown into the back of it. He makes his way down a tunnel until he comes to a wooden ladder. At the bottom, a thin layer of ice covers a hole. Ben breaks the ice with his foot and continues down the ladder on the other side. The bottom rung breaks as Ben steps on it, causing him to fall and cut his arm on a nail sticking out. He finds himself in a frozen chamber with a wooden wheel in the wall. He approaches the wheel and looks up. BEN: I hope you're happy now, Jacob. tries to turn the wheel but it is frozen solid. He takes the crowbar and breaks the ice, then uses it to start turning the wheel. He then struggles to push the wheel. A loud buzzing noise is heard. Richard and Locke hear the noice. So do Sawyer, Juliet, the people on the raft and the chopper. Aaron is crying. DESMOND: Yeah, what is that? continues pushing the wheel. Before long, a bright white light engulfs him and everyone else on the Island, as well as the helicopter as it heads toward the Island. Everything turns white. When it clears, a ripple in the ocean reveals where the Island used to be. LAPIDUS: Where's the island? Where's the island?! Where the hell's the island?! HURLEY: It's gone. LAPIDUS: Where the hell am I gonna land this thing?! JACK: There's another smaller island close by they took us to! LAPIDUS: I got news for ya, Doc. There's nothing but water in every direction! engine sputtering. Alarm beeping. LAPIDUS: Doesn't matter now. That's it, people! We're out of fuel! continues. Wind blowing loudly, rotors slowing down. LAPIDUS: Get your life vests on! We're going in! Brace yourselves! blowing loudly. SAYID: Desmond! The life raft! LAPIDUS: Hold on! releases the life raft into the ocean. He chopper crashes into the sea and flips over. Act 4 is under the water. KATE: Where's Jack?! LAPIDUS: Kate! Where is he?! SAYID: Are you okay? KATE: Hurley, carry the baby. makes his way to the surface. LAPIDUS: Sayid, are you all right? SAYID: Yes! HURLEY: Jack! LAPIDUS: Where's Desmond? KATE: Get the baby. HURLEY: I got him. grunts. Aaron crying. LAPIDUS: Desmond?! Jack! Give me a hand! gasps and grunts. SUN: Here you go. JACK: Get him to the raft. Get him to the raft. Get him up in the raft. We've gotta get him in the raft. HURLEY: Is he breathing? Oh, my God. Is he breathing? and Jack get an unconcious Desmond to the life raft. Jack performs CPR. KATE: Oh, my god. JACK: Oh, come on, Desmond. Panting. JACK: One, two, three. opens his eyes, coughing out water. JACK: Yeah. Yeah, yeah. HURLEY: Yeah. JACK: Yeah. Yeah. Coughing. JACK: Yeah, you're all right. HURLEY: You're all right, man. You're okay. coughing. HURLEY: Desmond. JACK: That's it. You're all right. That's it. continues coughing. JACK: whispers It's okay. It's okay. We're alive. deeply ---- - Kate is in bed. She is woken up and switches the lamp on. Suddeny the phone rings. KATE: Hello? Clicking. KATE: Hello? Who's there? voices whispering. The line goes dead, then a door opens outside. Kate grabs a gun from her closet and goes into Aaron's room, which is open. KATE: Don't move. Don't you touch my son! gasps. Claire is in the room. KATE: Whispers Claire? How did y— CLAIRE: breaks Don't bring him back, Kate. creaks Don't you dare bring him back. wakes up from her dream. She gets out of bed and runs to Aaron's room. She puts her hand on his. KATE: crying I'm sorry. I'm sorry. ---- - Kate is on the life raft holding Aaron. It is nighttime. HURLEY: Is he okay? KATE: He's fine. It's a miracle. HURLEY: I can't believe he did it. KATE: Who did what? HURLEY: Locke. He moved the island. JACK: No, he didn't. HURLEY: Oh, really? 'Cause... one minute it was there, and the next it was gone, so... unless we, like, overlooked it, dude, that's exactly what he did. But... if you've got another explanation, man, I'd love to hear it. spots lights on the horizon. LAPIDUS: God almighty. There's a boat. There's a boat out there! There's a boat out there. Hey! There's a boat! You see it?! Hey! Hey! Hey! Over here! Does it see us? DESMOND: I think it does! SAYID: Hey! HURLEY AND DESMOND: Hey! LAPIDUS: Is it turning? It's turning! Hey! Hey! JACK: Softly We're gonna have to lie. KATE: What? JACK: voice We're gonna have to lie. SAYID: Lie about what? JACK: Everything, all of it, every moment since we crashed on the island. LAPIDUS: Jack... now, I know I'm new to this group and everything, but isn't this the place where everybody starts jumping up and down and hugging each other? JACK: Your freighter... those men came to the island to kill us, all of us. You said that our plane was discovered on the bottom of the ocean. Well, someone put it there—someone who wants everyone to think that we're dead. So what do you think's gonna happen to us when we tell them that that wasn't our plane? What do you think's gonna happen to the people that we left behind? KATE: Jack, we can't. We can't pull it off. JACK: Just let me do the talking. MAN: Aponta adiante, lá! Lá! lapping MAN: Uma jangada. Cheio de gente! São oito deles! whirring MAN: De onde eles vieram? De onde eles vieram? HENRIK: Ei, aqui! Dá uma olhada aqui! MAN: Depressa! Pega uns cobertores e a caixa de primeiros socorros. Traga pra aqui agora. HENRIK: Uma jangada com pessoas, Ms. Widmore! Pause Ms. Widmore, venha à proa! PENNY: Throw them a rope! Take them 'round to the stern! DESMOND: Penny? Penny! Penny! climbs the side of the boat and meets Penny on the deck. They kiss passionately. PENNY: Are you okay? DESMOND: Chuckles I'm—I'm fine. Whispers I'm fine. voice H—how did you find me? PENNY: Your phone call... I have a tracking station. Sniffles DESMOND: I love you, Penny... and I'll never leave you again. Laughs. MAN: Não, não, não. Não faz isso. Não faz isso. Tá bom, tá bom, tá bom. Chega pra lá. Chega, chega. survivors board the boat. DESMOND: Uh... this is—this is Penny. This is, um, Kate and then Aaron. KATE: Hi. PENNY: Hi. DESMOND: Um... and this is Sun, Sayid, Hurley. HURLEY: Hi. DESMOND: This is Frank. And Jack. Jack, this is—this is Penny. JACK: It's nice to meet you, Penny. PENNY: Hi. JACK: Sighs But we need to talk. Act 5 week later. HURLEY: What's this place called? SAYID: Membata. HURLEY: Membata. Why are we doing this, Dude? Sailing 3,000 miles to another island? SAYID: Because it's the only way to keep them safe. the rear of the boat, Frank and Jack put a raft into the water. Lapidus grunts. JACK: How long till we'll hit land? LAPIDUS: Well, if the wind's not too brutal... eight, nine hours. plank Just long enough to give you a nice, convincing sunburn. JACK: Well... it's been a pleasure, Frank. I hope we never see each other again. LAPIDUS: Roger that, Doc. Chuckles PENNY: Aaron Bye, sweetheart. DESMOND: Jack Are you sure about this, brother? JACK: Are you sure? DESMOND: Scoffs As long as I've got Penny... I'll be fine. JACK: Don't let him find you, Desmond. And I'll see you in another life, brother. DESMOND: Aye. I guess you will. JACK: All right. Let's go home. ---- paddle the raft to an Island. The villagers help them to the shore. Jack, Hurley, Sayid, Sun and Kate, who is holding Aaron, make their way up the beach. ---- Pixies' "Gouge Away" plays in Jack's Ford Bronco as Jack cruises down a Los Angeles street. [Sleeping on your belly / You break my arms, / You spoon my eyes / Been rubbing a bad charm] brakes squeal as he stops in front of Hoffs/Drawler Funeral Home. [With holy fingers / Gouge away / You can—] parks and turns off the engine. He sniffles as he gets out and approaches the building. A train horn blows in the distance. Jack tries the doorknob, but it's locked. He rattles it again. Dogs bark in the distance. The train horn continue to blow. Jack picks up a stray chunk of cement and—CLANK—bashes on the doorknob once, putting a gash in the door. Another hit—CLANK—and the doorknob breaks and bends out. A third hit with the cement chunk and the knob is knocked clean off. Jack pushes his way inside the funeral parlor. With a BANG of the door, Jack breaks inside the mortuary of the funeral home. Jack sighs and flicks on the light switch. There, inside, is Jeremy Bentham's coffin. Jack approaches the coffin. The body claim form, unfilled except for the name, sits on a clipboard on the top of the coffin. Jack throws the clipboard onto the stainless steel body preparation table behind him. From the sound of it, a plane flies overhead as Jack lifts the upper cover of the coffin and looks at the body inside. BEN: Hello, Jack. is startled almost off his balance by the voice. The sound of vehicles passing by can be heard from outside. BEN: Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you. Did he tell you that I was off the island? JACK: deeply Yes, he did. BEN: When did you speak to him? JACK: deeply About a month ago. BEN: And Kate? JACK: Yeah. Yeah, he came to see her, too. BEN: And what did he say to you? JACK: He told me... that after I left the island, some very bad things happened. And he told me that it was my fault for leaving. And he said that I had to come back. BEN: Yes, I heard that you've been flying on passenger planes... hoping that you'd crash. It's dark, Jack, very dark. JACK: Why are you here? BEN: I'm here to tell you that the island won't let you come alone. All of you have to go back. JACK: Scoffs Are you... sighs Sayid—I don't even know where Sayid is. Hurley... scoffs is insane. Sun blames me for... and then Kate... sighs She won't even talk to me anymore. BEN: Perhaps I can help you with that. This is the way it has to be, Jack. It's the only way. You have to do it together, all of you. JACK: How? BEN: I have a few ideas. sighs deeply and turns to leave. BEN: Jack... I said, all of you. We're gonna have to bring him, too. standing feet from Ben and facing him in the tiny mortuary, turns back and looks at the body in the coffin. Ben regards the body for a moment too. The well-dressed, peaceful-looking body in the coffin, the body of Jeremy Bentham, is the body of John Locke. Category:Season 4